Las etapas de la aceptación
by J0r
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Harry en vez de ser entregado a los Dursley es entregado a los Weasley? Ginny es solo su hermana, ¿o algo más tentador? desafío del foro de Chocolate y Menta.


Disclaimer: si Harry Potter fuera mío no estaría aquí escribiendo de él, de seguro lo tendría atado a mi cama y le haría… _(it's censured)_

**Las etapas de la aceptación.**

_Uno: negación._

Simplemente era imposible. Vale, a esta altura de la vida puedo esperar cualquier cosa que me pase, incluso no me sorprendería enterarme mañana que mis padres están vivos. Pero hay límites en cada extremo, cada cosa tiene un principio y un fin, no hay un más allá. Ya sé que me estoy pareciendo a Hermione hablando de aquello y lo otro. Pero lo que me está pasando no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Acepto que no hay un maldito lazo de sangre que nos une, acepto que simplemente es la hermana de Ron, la hermana de Fred y George, la hermana de Percy, la de Charlie y la de Bill, sé que es hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley y que yo soy simplemente Harry Potter.

He de aquí el problema.

Yo soy Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, fallecidos ¿hace cuanto? ¿Quince años? Ya en este momento ni lo recuerdo. No soy un Weasley, no tengo el cabello pelirrojo ni los ojos celestes o chocolate. Mi cabello es oscuro como la misma noche, mis ojos son verdes como el césped, bueno tal vez no tan extremo (ya he dicho que los extremos no son buenos) pero son verdes, de un verde lindo (para qué negarlo) Tal vez un verde parecido al de un pantano ¿por qué no? Como el verde del lago de Hogwarts, algo así. También tengo una cicatriz, un lindo regalo del hombre (si es que se lo puede llamar hombre) que mató a mis padres y que por un pelín no me mata a mí.

Entonces ustedes se preguntarán ¿cuál es el problema?

Son muchos los problemas.

Primero, reconozco que nos criamos juntos. Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, Arthur y Molly se hicieron cargo de mi, de mi crianza y crecimiento. Son mis padres, no lo tengo que negar, y todos los hermanos Weasley, también mis hermanos.

Segundo, he cumplido dieciséis años hace poco, y ella ha cumplido quince, como pasan los años ¿no?

Tercero, estoy acostumbrado a verla con poca ropa, al fin y al cabo cuando éramos pequeños Molly nos solía bañar a Ron y a mi con ella, hasta dormíamos en la misma cama.

Cuarto, creció mucho, y no solo en altura. No se supone que tenía que desarrollarse de semejante manera, con ese trasero voluptuoso, y esos pechos en pico tentándome a tocarlos; esa cintura afinada como de avispa y ese cabello cobrizo que al sol parece puro fuego.

¡Maldición!

Con ella no, es mi maldita hermana. No me puede gustar Ginny Weasley.

_Dos: aislamiento._

Bueno, heme aquí. Ya aquello superaba mi control. A ver… ¿ustedes que harían?

He aquí la cuestión, viene Ron, por supuesto junto a Hermione, mi muy querida mejor amiga, de su mano. Son novios ¿se los había dicho? Okay, no tiene nada que ver, lo comprendo.

Vuelvo a comenzar, viene Ron proponiéndome un partido de Quidditch. Como buscador de Gryffindor que soy no podía negarme. Hago equipo con Hermione y Fred, mientras Ron se junta con George y Ginny, esa pequeña pelirroja también es buscadora, y una muy buena si se me permite decir.

Sin embargo uno no prevé ciertas cosas, y lo que sucedió es una de esas.

Simplemente deberían considerarlo ilegal, una blasfemia, ¡un pecado!

No es posible que algo tan pequeño ocupe tan poco de aquel bonito cuerpo. Ya sé que el color azul siempre le quedó bien, si es uno de sus favoritos. Pero ya esto es demasiado. Puedo soportar que use esos vaqueros desgastados que le quedan al menos uno o dos talles más grandes, e incluso me agrada como le queda esa falda por las rodillas del mismo color.

Pero hay cosas que me superan, y esta es una de ellas.

No entiendo como Molly no le dice nada, ¡si hasta Hermione usa uno así! Pero a ella no le queda tan sexy como a mi Ginny… Un momento, ¿he dicho "Ginny" y "sexy" en una misma oración? ¿He dicho que es mía?

Que Merlín se apiade de mí.

Ese short debe ser prohibido, pegándose a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, si apenas le llega a cubrir el trasero, marcándole las piernas y sus bien formados muslos. Se veía para el infarto, no lo voy a negar, sobre aquella escoba, con las piernas alrededor de ella. Y yo detrás, intentando atrapar la maldita snitch. ¡Mentira! Estoy más entretenido viendo como aquel short del color de cielo se pega a su, digamos, retaguardia formando algo parecido a un corazón invertido.

Debía hacer algo, la escusa de la caída era buena.

Y aquí estoy, encerrado en la habitación que comparto con Ron no queriendo bajar a la sala a tomar una cerveza de manteca, mi bebida favorita. Necesito estar solo y pensar en esta cosa imposible que me está pasando.

Es la hermana de Ron, es mi hermana.

¡Demonios!

_Tres: ira._

¡No me puede pasar esto! No y no.

No me puede gustar Ginny Weasley, si es como mi hermana.

Y esa es el quid de la cuestión, es como mi hermana, pero no lo es. Está bien que nos criamos como si lo fuéramos. Pero no hay algo más que nos una. Yo ni siquiera llamo madre o padre a Molly y a Arthur, y no hablo de los hermanos Weasley como mis hermanos. Simplemente es la familia que me acogió y que me dio toda la felicidad del mundo.

¡Pero no!

Tengo ganas de gritar y patear y golpear a alguien realmente con ganas. Sería ideal que Malfoy estuviese a mi lado con sus miradas petulantes y sobradoras. Necesito descargarme y no se me ocurre mejor cosa que patear el baúl del colegio.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y tomándome el pie con una mano me pregunto, ¿cada vez los hacen más duros? Mi pequeño dedo gordo del pie lo ha sufrido, ha descubierto por si mismo lo que significa algo realmente duro.

Ginny…

Ginny con su shortcito azul y el cabello al viento.

Creo que necesito una ducha bien helada, esto sí es estar duro.

_Cuatro: pacto._

Bueno, creo que puedo soportarlo. No es algo que no haya vivido. No es la primera vez que la veo haciendo eso con un chico.

Puede que tenga razón Ron, tal vez ella se está pasando un poco. Que ni Arthur ni Molly estén en casa quiere decir que Ginny pueda hacer lo que se le cante. Es entendible que quiera traer a Dean Thomas, su novio, a casa. Él tiene todo el derecho a visitarla.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, se esté pasando un poco. Puedo entender que lo abrace con ganas luego de no haberlo visto por casi un mes, es comprensible que lo bese en los labios ya que es su novio, lo entiendo, me pongo en su lugar.

Sin embargo, como dice Ron (y sólo porque él lo dice), está un poco de más la mano de Dean en el trasero de Ginny, o las manos de ella por dentro de la camisa de él. Está bien que se besen, pero no que libren una lucha prehistórica con sus lenguas. Ni Ron y Hermione en sus días más efusivos están así.

En fin, ella es una persona muy ardiente, y comprendo que lo quiera tener solo para ella. Al igual que él, no todos los días se besa a Ginny Weasley mientras le tocas el trasero.

Si todavía estuviese con Cho, de seguro estaría haciendo lo mismo. Si simplemente no la hubiese dejado de mirar como la miraba antes. Su cabello y su piel eran muy bonitos. Pero bueno, no todo es color de rosa, y si Corner la hacía sentir más a gusto, no soy nadie para negarme, se había vuelto un poco pesada (bastante a decir verdad).

¿Corner también le habrá tocado el trasero a Ginny?

Que va…

_Cinco: depresión._

Okay, no aguanto más. Podía aceptar los primeros minutos, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¿Por qué lo toca así a él y a mí apenas me besa la mejilla? No es necesario mezclar saliva como si sus bocas fueran una licuadora, creo que incluso es un poco asqueroso.

Como me gustaría ser Dean y poder tocar el rostro de Ginny, poder acostarme en sus piernas como él lo hace ahora y bromear con ella como él acostumbra.

¿Por qué no me sonríe a mi como lo hace con él? A mi simplemente me sonríe, si con él también lo hace, pero con él los ojos brillan diferentes que conmigo. En realidad siempre es diferente. Conmigo, he notado algunas veces, que se encienden como dos estrellas en la noche, tal vez se aclaran un poco y se vuelven aterciopelados. En muchas ocasiones me he planteado que esa mirada escondía algo más que un sentimiento fraternal. Pero siempre terminaba concluyendo que era imaginación mía.

A Dean no lo mira como me mira a mí, con él las mejillas se le ponen rosadas y los hoyuelos de su sonrisa se agrandan.

Quiero ser Dean, pero me doy cuenta que simplemente soy Harry Potter, el casi hermano de Ginny. ¿Han notado que dije casi? Eso es un progreso.

Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, por suerte mañana llegan Molly y Arthur y esta desgraciada imagen ya no tendrá más lugar.

Ojalá pudiese dormir en su cuarto como él lo hace.

_Seis: aceptación._

Vale, al fin lo he entendido. Me he pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en eso.

Ya sé lo que me pasa, y estoy seguro que para nada tiene que ver con celos de hermanos. Es lo mismo que sentía Ron cuando Hermione hablaba con Krum.

Celos.

Estoy celoso de Dean Thomas porque a Ginny la quiero, y no como una hermana, espero que eso quede claro.

A Ginny la quiero de una forma diferente, parecida a como quiero a Hermione pero más intenso. A Hermione la quiero y siempre voy a protegerla, pero no por eso voy a andar con ganas de besarla en cualquier parte. A Ginny también la quiero cuidar, pero en cambio, también la quiero besar y abrazar, dormirme a su lado. Quiero tener el derecho de acariciarla y tocarla, perderme en sus ojos y que sus sonrisas sean unicamente para mí, que me pertenezcan. Quiero ser yo el dueño de sus labios y solamente yo quiero poner las manos en su trasero.

¿Algún problema?

Le quiero tocar el trasero, y quiero besarla como jamás he besado a nadie. Quiero quitarle el aliento y que ella sea solo mía.

Bueno, creo que me he pasado. Pero si, he llegado a esta conclusión esta noche. No por nada mis estados de ánimo han acompañado esta idea que tanto me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza. Como diría Hermione, de la negación a la aceptación hay otras etapas, y creo que he pasado por ellas.

No es que lo vea bien, es más, no creo que ninguno de los Weasley se lo tome bien, hasta dudo de la misma Ginny. Pero es lo que siento, y si algo he aprendido viviendo con esta hermosa familia, es a no guardarme las cosas y compartirlas.

Obviamente lo hablaré con ella, la principal implicada. Pero dependiendo de lo que me diga ya veré como actuaré.

En fin, será mejor que intente dormir, si no terminaré ahuyentándola con mi cara, no quiero parecer una lechuza a la mañana siguente.

Un momento.

Aquel grito viene del cuarto de Ginny, ¡e incluso es la voz de Ginny!

Con mil demonios, ¿era necesario que mis piernas se enredaran y cayera de bruces al piso?

Maldición, si ese hijo de pu… de Dean le ha hecho algo, soy capaz de matarlo, torturándolo previamente.

Corro como si el Diablo tirara de mis piernas. Ginny está llorando (ella nunca llora), y él está casi desnudo, en el suelo, con una de las mejillas notablemente roja.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- ¡Harry!- Ginny corre a mis brazos y yo la abrazo, miro a Dean de mala manera.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Yo no le hice nada, ¡si apenas me ha dejado tocarla!- si Ginny no me agarraba seguro que lo mataba.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron a mi espalda, con lo que vio le bastó, sumándose a los recién llegados gemelos que ni siquiera preguntaron, simplemente lo molieron a golpes, enviándolo por la Red Flú vaya uno a saber dónde.

Hermione está calmando a Ginny mientras yo le acaricio la cabeza.

- Quédate conmigo- me dice mientras pasa sus brazos por mi cuello. Puedo estar enojado, pero tampoco soy de hierro.

Pero lo acepto, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Ginny. Y no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

_Siete: esperanza._

Ya ha pasado una semana de aquel día, por suerte ni Molly ni Arthur se enteraron, habría sido un escándalo. Y aparentemente Ginny lo ha olvidado, si hasta dijo que Dean era un idiota. Y para mi tortura mental se ha vuelto a poner ese pequeño short azul que apenas le cubre las nalgas.

¡Que Godric se apiade de mí!

Ron me ha dicho la noche anterior que se alegraba de que Ginny no estuviese más con Dean, por supuesto que le di la razón. Pero hubo algo extraño, estaba como dándome a entender que ella necesitaba de alguien diferente, que realmente la conociera, y en quien él confiaría completamente.

Luego me miró de una forma elocuente.

Era yo, ¿o me estoy imaginando cosas?

¿Qué yo sea el novio de Ginny?

Merlín sí que es misericordioso.

Pero esto no acaba aquí, hay más. Esta mañana Molly ha dicho en la mesa lo mucho que le gustaría que Ginny se pusiera de novia con alguien como yo.

¿Acaso los planetas se han alineado de una forma extraña?

Ahora es cuando más necesito a Trelawney, que me lea la mano o las hojitas del té. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Mejor me voy a volar, y vaya sorpresa, ella ya está volando, con el bendito short pegado a las piernas, y esa remera sin mangas que marca en demasía su pequeña cintura. Me sonrié de forma extraña y vuelve a lo suyo.

Cielo santo.

El aire logra despejar mis pensamientos, haciendo piruetas por aquí y por allí. Necesito un trago de agua, pero aún soy menor de edad para hacer magia, deberé ir hasta la cocina y servirme yo mismo.

Bajo en picada, no sin antes volver a dar otra vuelta en el aire, y toco con mis pies el firme suelo. Como siempre, camino despacio hacia el armario de escobas, aquel todo mugriento hecho de piedra y madera. Dejo mi más preciada posesión, regalo de mi adorado padrino, y me dispongo a entrar a la casa, cuando una calurosa presencia detrás mío se acerca, algo de más.

- Harry- me llama Ginny.

Yo la miro, ella me mira, noto como su rostro sudoroso se halla más hermoso de lo habitual, como sus cabellos encendidos se pegan a sus mejillas y como sus brazos desnudos son finos y fuertes.

- Necesito hablar contigo- me dice.

De improviso siento como ella me empuja hacia atrás, en aquel mugroso cuarto lleno de escobas y polvo, las pequeñas arañas, aquellas a las que tanto teme Ron, también habitan el lugar. No deben estar muy contentas.

Ginny se me pega más, puedo sentir sus manos de mariposa en mi brazo, y por Merlín, se está apoyando en mí.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto con temor.

- Ya escuchaste a mi madre, no hay nada de malo.

- ¿Con qué cosa?

- Harry- me sonríe con esa mueca gatuna-. Tú no eres mi hermano.

Y gracias al cielo que no lo soy, porque sus labios saben condenadamente a pasión, y su cuerpo era mejor de lo que yo veía, porque ahora mis manos recorren cada curva con la que he soñado, cada parte con la que he ardido. Al fin tocó su trasero, uno bien firme y algo esponjoso, y ella también me toca, me aprieta por todos lados, en cada espacio. Su lengua se hace juguetona y su aroma me envuelve como en una fantasía.

Por suerte soy un Potter, nada de Weasley ni nada de cabello rojo ni narices con pecas. Simplemente soy Harry, el hijo de James y Lily, viviendo con una familia amiga, mi familia.

Y ella es Ginny, la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la chica que me gusta.

La chica a la que estoy besando.

Lo único que espero es poder correr los suficientemente rápido cuando nos descubran aquí dentro.

Merlín, pero que bien besa…

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo que ha salido. Estoy segura que no es lo que esperaban, a lo sumo la mayoría (exceptuando a Karla) no lo hacía.

Harry creció como hermano de Ginny, y veánlo aquí. Realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Espero que les haya gustado, especialemente a mi retador, _uudrakgvens_. Como siempre, es un desafío para el forito lindo de CYM.

¡Dejen comentarios!

Jor.


End file.
